ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Movie: Destiny of Time/Transcript
The Opening Returning Home Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie returned home for the tournament finals. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh man, Guys. Is it good to be home. *Cillian Darcy: That's right, We left this place for three months and now the first round of the finals begins tomorrow. *Lorcan Darcy: Look, I've founded out that the Queen of Time and Space is almost here, Cillian. I have to be ready by friday. *Lilly Darcy: Trust me, Lorcan. We have loads of time to fight back against Elaine Boyack. *Cillian Darcy: Come on, Lilly. Lorcan may be the Purple Man but he manage to win the Quarter Finals. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks, Cillian. *Lilly Darcy: Look, we need to get to the ceremony of the finals. Let's go. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, what happened to that boy in your age? *Lilly Darcy: What're you driving at? You idiots don't get it. I'm gay! *Lorcan Darcy: That's not what I'm talking about. And by the way, it should count. Now, shut up and come on. ---- Bill and Harleen are making breakfast and Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are about to leave. *Harleen Quinzel: Hey, you three, what's all the hub-bub, bubs? *Bill Darcy: Come on over here and get my "End of the Week" breakfast scramble. *Lilly Darcy: Dad, We didn't even like the food the first time around. Why do we have to have it again? *Lorcan Darcy: Is that a sparerib? *Bill Darcy: I already called it. *Cillian Darcy: Well we'll passed. Come on guys, let's go. *Bill Darcy: What? Where're you three going? *Lorcan Darcy: It's the opening of the tournament finals. We're one of the finalists in this game. So lates. The triplets walked out of the house. Beginning of the Tournament Finals In the city, All the tournament finalists arrived in town to be ready. Shining Armor and Cadence arrived after Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly. *Shining Armor: Good morning you twelve and welcome to the Interdimensional Grand Championship finals and congratulations on making through the previous rounds, you final twelve have an opportunity to fight the rounds whoever make to the quarter finals first. First Game of the Quarter Finals, The Gang War will able to see who make it. After the Quarter-Finals concluded, the Semi-Finals will be held on the day four at night and finally, the Finals will be held on the last day before the dimensional apocalypse begins, Now starting tonight at twelve the games begins. Keep on playing all twelve semi-finalist. Everyone manage to fight to kill the queen. Visitors from Arlen Texas, Canterlot City and Camp Everfree After the announcement, The bus arrived to the city. *Principal Celestia: Here we are. *Vice Principal Luna: What happened here? Jake and Jenny appeared. *Jake Darcy: Welcome to this city. I'm Jake Darcy, and this is my big-mouth twin, Jenny. *Jenny Darcy: Hi and we will answer your question, This City is on Lockdown until Friday, Tournament riot in a preliminary round. But you all can stay in the guest houses. *Fluttershy: Uh. What do you mean Tournament? *Jake Darcy: Interdimensional Grand Championship is a dimensional tournament that Shining Armor and Cadence hosting. Whoever survives will defeat the Queen of Time and Space. Oh. There are our half-siblings, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy at the statue. The Students of Canterlot High and Director and Counciler of Camp Everfree are watching the Triplets having an argument. However Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce remembering their names. *Gloriosa Daisy: Hey, Those three look familiar. *Sunset Shimmer: Wait, you know them? *Timber Spruce: They were our good friends after they left their home and never came back. *Jake Darcy: They're changed now. Cillian's a goth boy who has electrokinesis, Lorcan's a fun-loving Purple Man, he's the chosen one and Lilly's a lesbian princess who has laser and portal manipulation. They're idiots *Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy: SHUT UP! Lorcan throw his shoe at Jake. Ellie appeared hugging Lorcan. *Jenny Darcy: And That's Ellie Darcy. their younger half-sister. She's identical to them because she has their personalities. She's the Purple Man's daughter. *Rarity: I didn't know Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly have a half-sister. *Jenny Darcy: Yeah. Their mother's DNA merged with Lorcan's predecessor's to create her. Ellie kiss Lorcan. *Peggy Hill: Oh my lord! Why aren't they in school? *Jenny Darcy: Oh they quit because of their traveling through dimensions. *Hank Hill: They can't quit school, They got to get their college education. *Jenny Darcy: They're homeschool. Lorcan's leaving for college in the week. They enjoy fighting because they have powers. So if you'll please follow me to your rooms, we can begin the tour. Everyone follows Jenny and Jake except for Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy who are watching the Darcys. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly reunited with Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy Cillian and Lorcan are fighting which makes Lilly and Ellie laugh. *Lilly Darcy: Guys stop it! You're making me, Wet myself! *Lorcan Darcy: Go poop yourself! Cillian punch Lorcan as Lilly joined the fight. Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce walked towards them. *Ellie Darcy: Oh. Hello there. How good it is to see a fresh faces here in this city. *Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. You must be Ellie. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's half-sister. *Ellie Darcy: I'm also Lorcan's Girlfriend. *Timber Spruce: Girlfriend? *Ellie Darcy: That's right. I'm proud of my Lorcy got accept into that state university over in another town. He's leaving next week. *Timber Spruce: Huh? Since when he got in? *Ellie Darcy: 4 or 6 months ago. *Gloriosa Daisy: What? *Ellie Darcy: Yep. The Triplets stop fighting. They're shocked that they saw Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce in fear. *Lorcan Darcy: What are you doing here? *Timber Spruce: Looking for you three. *Cillian Darcy: No. You'll never take us back! *Gloriosa Daisy: We will and you wanna know why? We LOST you! And we're sorry. Come home. *Lilly Darcy: No. *Timber Spruce: Come on. We know because you three are superheroes. The Gang War The Flashback The triplets celebrate their victory. *Cillian Darcy: We did it guys! The Quarter Finals! *Lilly Darcy: The Darcy Triplets are going to win. *Lorcan Darcy: But one of us will win. Hey, Cillian, remember we killed our special needs teacher, Phil Sheridan and rescue Lilly? *Cillian Darcy: Oh right! *Lilly Darcy: I remember. The Flashback begins in the evil lair. Phil was holding the the button that'll kill Lilly who's in fear. *''Phil Sheridan: It's time for you to say goodbye, Lilly.'' Cillian and Lorcan appeared underground. Lorcan angerily growl at Phil *''Phil Sheridan: Cillian, Lorcan calm down. Remember, quiet minds are happy minds. Let's say it together. Quiet times are happy minds.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: No. Quiet minds are not happy mind.'' Lorcan grabbed Phil in revenge. Cillian freed Lilly from the fused toilet chair. Lilly pull up her underwear and finally freed. Lorcan throw Phil to the wall. Lorcan walked to him with Cillian. *''Phil Sheridan: Please, Lorcan, Cillian! Let's say it together. Quiet minds are happy minds. Quiet minds are happy minds.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Oh. You look so declious.'' *''Phil Sheridan: What?! '' *''Lilly Darcy: We're Cannibals, you moron! It's time to die!! Let's eat!'' Lorcan bites Phil who's screaming, Cillian and Lilly joined Lorcan to eat him. Lorcan finally meets Jeannie Lorcan walked inside of his bedroom where he looks in his bathroom mirror. He also looks at his reflection but look at the bottle at his lamp table. He looks at the bottle and open it. A Magicial Genie appears, She resembles a beautiful Caucasian female, with long orange hair, tied into a ponytail. She wears a purple and green halter top and matching harem pants, big golden hoop earrings, and light purple shoes. *Jeannie: How may i serve you, Master? *Lorcan Darcy: A Genie? *Jeannie: Oh. You must be Lorcan Darcy. My founder's son. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh no! I totally forgotted to open you before i left! I'm so sorry! *Jeannie: Why is that, Master? *Lorcan Darcy: I was busy during between my mission and the tournament. The Entity Nightmare Peggy Blackmails Cillian Mysterious Monster Haunted Detention Frozen Battle Cillian and Lorcan's Nuke Plan Lorcan arrived back home and run outside because he's running out of time. *Cillian Darcy: Hey, Lorcan! Wanna go on a joy-ride? Sharing in the benefits of Lilly pooping her pants? *Lorcan Darcy: Come on man. The Queen is almost here, we don't have time for this! *Cillian Darcy: Oh ho ho. That's where you're wrong, my friend! I have a found us a surefire way to take us to the Quarter Finals. Make yourself useful, take off those panels back there, you'll see. Lorcan uses his electrokinesis to take off the panels, revealing to be the nuke. *Lorcan Darcy: Whoa. You got the nuke! *Cillian Darcy: I love bombs! *Lorcan Darcy: What's your plan? *Cillian Darcy: We are going to use this nuke to fire it at the Queen. All you have to do is the target her neck. I set up the targeting system on one of the harbor cranes, just need to get the missle in position. *Lorcan Darcy: I do like explosions. *Cillian Darcy: HA! Me too! See? We're bonding! The Quarter Finals Cillian and Lorcan woken up after shooting the Queen with a nuke. *Cillian Darcy: We did it! *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian...That...was... AWESOME!! *Cillian Darcy: Explosions are so awesome, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! We should get home, The Quarter Finals begins today! *Cillian Darcy: Okay. Let's just go home and prepare for the quarter finals. Cillian and Lorcan discovers were walking to their truck but then they discovers what happened then. *The Queen of Time and Space: YOU HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!! *Lorcan Darcy: We... We killed her. *Cillian Darcy: Sweet Jesus, She's dead! We did it! *Lorcan Darcy: Shut up and Start Walking, you dumb hick! Cillian and Lorcan run to the car and drives off to their house. ---- Cillian and Lorcan are happy. *Lorcan Darcy: Man, that was awesome. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah! Cillian and Lorcan arrived home in glad, They sees the windows boarded up. *Cillian Darcy: Hey Lill. We did it! We just killed the Queen of Time and Space. *Lilly Darcy: What did you guys do? *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian stole a nuke and manage to kill the Queen with it! *Cillian Darcy: That'll kill her for trying to cause a dimensional armageddon. *Lilly Darcy: Why didn't you let me help? *Cillian Darcy: Because you hated explosives! *Lilly Darcy: You're right about that. *Cillian Darcy: What's going on with Dad? *Lilly Darcy: While you two were gone, Dad forgot that the family has been without health insurance for six months and tries to safeguard the house until Monday. *Lorcan Darcy: What? *Jake Darcy: OH MY GOD!! *Lorcan Darcy: Jake? ---- Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly run into Jake and Jenny's room. *Lorcan Darcy: What is it Jake? *Jake Darcy: The Schwabs sent out a mass e-mail to everyone downtown They photoshopped our heads onto a dirty movie. *Jenny: Gross! *Cillian Darcy: That can't be a dirty movie. There aren't any girls in it. Oh, my God! *Jenny Darcy: I may be homophobic, If the three of you boys were gay lovers, I'd be fine with this. But it's not true! *Lilly Darcy: This is so humiliating! *Jake Darcy: My abs are way more ripped than that guy's. *Lilly Darcy: That's it, We've got to respond. *Lorcan Darcy: Well, Last night, Cillian and I were on an mission to kill the Queen, But i'll show you two where we killed her, We can take off her mask and see who she really is. *Jenny Darcy: You killed her? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. Let's go. *Jake Darcy: Okay. Dad! We're going off. Cillian and Lorcan are heading off back where they killed the Queen. They drive off into their car but then Lorcan's opponent appeared. *Lorcan Darcy: QUARTER FINALS! *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan. Do it! Lorcan standing up on the roof of his car and prepare to fight. *Lorcan Darcy: Bring it on! Lorcan and his opponent begin to fight. The Queen reveals Cillian and Lorcan are showing Lilly, Jake and Jenny where they killed the Queen. By the time they found her, Cillian and Lilly decided to take off the mask in nervous. *Cillian Darcy: Here we go. They take off the mask revealing the person that Cillian and Lilly knows back in the second dimension. *Lilly Darcy: No, it can't be! *Cillian Darcy: It's her! *Lorcan Darcy: Wait you barely know her guys?! *Cillian Darcy: Her name was Constance Carlton. Oh god, we've killed her! *Lilly Darcy: She's a careworker back in the second dimension. Monster Battle The Semi Finals Jake Cillian and Lorcan's conversation Lorcan walked to Cillian where they are glad to see him. *Cillian Darcy: Hey. There he is Jake, the tournament finalist! *Jake Darcy: I'm proud of ya bro. *Lorcan Darcy: Do you think i'm ready? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah, Man. We work together to help you get to the finals and, we did it. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Cillian. And, it's the end of the line of this adventure. *Cillian Darcy: That's right. I'm going to miss you Lorcan. You're my brother. *Lorcan Darcy: You're mine as well. *Jake Darcy: This is why, you always take your sister's side. You two always do everything her way, even though you're my half-brothers. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, Jake. Are you jealous of our superpowers? *Jake Darcy: No! I'm pissed! Yeah, i'm jealous The Truth In the morning, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are discussing the meeting about the tournament with their alliance. *Lorcan Darcy: You may know, why we gather the alliance here before the finals. Shining Armor, is it true? Are you a double crosser? *Shining Armor: You don't know what kind of pressure I was under! *Cillian Darcy: Oh my god! You are a traitor! *Moondrop: Why did you do it Shining Armor? *Shining Armor: Because, I made a deal with the Coachman. He wants pleasure island and your powers to unlock the Stranded Dimensional Ring, Elaine wants it so she can uses all seven of them to open up the portal to the eighth dimension. *Dollar Rain: Eighth Dimension?! But that dimension is evil and filled with darkness! *Dean Cadence: But Shining... why did you do it? You betrayed the alliance. *Shining Armor: I wanted revenge on Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly for escaping Canterlot. *Lorcan Darcy: What?! *Shining Armor: You three were their toys to beat up and now it's payback! *Dean Cadence: Then, We're calling off this plan. Lilly's runs away and Death Apocalypse Begins Elaine is holding all seven dimensional rings. *Elaine Boyack: Stranded, Second, Medieval, Paranormal, Supernatural, Magic and Center of Time, all in my hands, at last. This is now offically it. My powers will rises to unlock, Behold PEOPLE OF ALL DIMENSIONS!!! The People in all seven dimensions look on, worried. Wind blows as the rift tears reality into the forgotten dimension. *Elaine Boyack: Behold... the Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE EIGHTH DIMENSIONS!! *Lorcan Darcy: The Eighth Dimension? What's the eight dimension? *Princess Celestia: The Most Nightmare Dimension, It caused the apocalypse. *Lorcan Darcy: Now Elaine has become immortal and become goddess. But then all four dimensional rings turns Lorcan into his anger purple form. *Lorcan Darcy: I fell anger! ELAINE BOYACK! I CHALLENGE YOU INTO A FIGHT!!! The Finals In the red skies, Elaine Boyack is merged and fused with the Queen of Time and Space and Lorcan flew in the sky in his purple form. *Elaine Boyack: I am Goddess! The lives of seven dimensions are... MINE!!! *Lorcan Darcy: If this is the eight dimension! Then this is the dimension i'm not even part of! *Elaine Boyack: AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! In the station, Max's looking up in sky by looking in through the screen. *Max: Lorcan. *Shining Armor: Perhaps I can help, Max. Because, This is the offically the tournament finals! EVERYONE! LOOK UP IN THE SKY! IT'S LORCAN DARCY VERSUS ELAINE BOYACK, THE FINALS OF THE INTERDIMENSIONAL GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP! Everyone looked up in the sky where the tournament finals begins. Lorcan uses his powers to fight back. Three Wishes Lorcan holding the magic lamp Jeannie gave him. *Lorcan Darcy: It's supposed to grant me three wishes. *Jeannie: That's right, Master. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay then, Hey Boyack! My first wish! Bring my sister back to life! The first wish was granted, Lilly's woken up in Cillian's arm. *Lilly Darcy: Cillian? *Cillian Darcy: It's okay. *Lorcan Darcy: My second wish! Return all the worlds where they were, so people can make their decisions and have their stories again! The second wish was granted, All the portals to other dimensions are closed, even the eight dimension. *Jeannie: Master, you'll have one last wish. *Lorcan Darcy: That's right! My final wish! Elaine Boyack! You will be spend the rest of time, trapped in your lamp like in the days of old! The third and final wish was granted and Elaine's about to be sucked in the magic lamp. *Elaine Boyack: What?! It's impossible! I can't be defeated! The dimensions are mine! WHO ARE YOU!!! *Lorcan Darcy: My name is Lorcan! Elaine's sucked into her lamp. *Lorcan Darcy: Lorcan Darcy. Everyone start cheering for Lorcan's heroic action, claiming him the winner. *Lorcan Darcy: I did it... I won. *Cillian Darcy: He did it! *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan Won! *Ellie Darcy: He actually did it! *Shining Armor: Lorcan did it! And the winner of the Interdimensional Grand Championship is LORCAN DARCY!! Lorcan smiles while everyone's chanting his name as the Interdimensional Grand Champion. *Bill Darcy: That's my boy! Saying Goodbye to the Second Dimension Lorcan's packing his stuff to go home, Mike walked to him where he's leaving for good. *Mike Milligan: So you're leaving huh? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah, I'm going home, My mission is complete, I won the tournament and i'm declared a hero. *Mike Milligan: I'm going to miss you, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Me too. The portal opens. *Lorcan Darcy: There's my ride home. Goodbye, Guys. I'm going to miss you. *Mike Milligan: Goodbye Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Take care Mike. Lorcan walked to the portal and go home. ---- Everyone looked in the sky and sees, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm back! Everyone cheers for Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Yo. What's up yer jackass! Everyone laughs what Lorcan said. *Lilly Darcy: I love you, Cillian! *Ellie Darcy: What do you call me?! You call me Cillian? You think i'm our brother who has electrokinesis to kiss your bootie, is that what yer saying?!! *Lilly Darcy: Forget about it! *Ellie Darcy: You saying my name is Cillian? *Lilly Darcy: It was a mistake. Ellie eyes are going looney. *Lorcan Darcy: THAT'S IT!!! Ellie beat up Lilly for the first time which makes Cillian, Lorcan and everyone laugh. Cliffhanger A week later after the tournament, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are spending time with their friends and family. *Lorcan Darcy: One week after saving this town, and now it's kinda fun traveling dimensions. *Cillian Darcy: I know. Jenny Lilly, Sarah, Lucy and Megan are having fun while Jake, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Matthew are having fun. *Matthew: Hey pipsqueak, sorry for abusing and torture you. So, I thought we should play some video games. *Jake Darcy: Yeah it'll be fun. *Eddy: Thanks bro! *Matthew: No problem bud! *Edd: Good job, Eddy's brother. *Ed: Brotherly love! *Harleen Quinzel: WHAT THE HECK?!! *Eddy and Matthew's Dad: What is it Harleen? *Harleen Quinzel: I knew this day would come. Bill It's your evil relative, he's re-appeared after seventeen years. *Bill Darcy: That's ridiculous, Harleen. Lorcan've defeated all our evil relatives, what's this guy's name? *Harleen Quinzel: His name is Ben Ravencroft. He's coming after the Darcy Triplets for his ultimate revenge. Everyone are shocked even Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly means they are the target for revenge. TO BE CONTINUED...